


Musa's Secret

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Winx Club crossovers [2]
Category: Coco (2017), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: What if Musa was adopted by the Rivera's at a young age. She was adopted to be Enrique's sister. She never mentioned the Riveras to the Winx or any of her friends. Not even her boyfriend, Riven, from fear that people would call her crazy for saying she came from a family that hated for generations. She thought her secret would stay safe until somehow the Trix come back and attack her family. Even worse it's on Dia de Los Muertos. Musa is going to need help from her family(Even the deceased ones), friends, and Riven. Takes place after Season 7 and after Coco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Musa's P.O.V**

I was talking with Roxy, the Winx, and Daphne. 

"You know tomorrow it's Dia de Los Muertos on Earth." Roxy said. I was silent for awhile. Dia de Los Muertos. I haven't been home in Santa Cecilia for years. My family hated music for generations. The only people who loved music were myself, Mama Coco, and my nephew, Miguel. He was such a sweet boy. Oh, how I missed them. 

"Musa, you ok?" Daphne asked breaking me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah." I lied. Bloom looked at me.

"You sure?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." I said. Bloom just nodded. After a while of talking, we headed to bed.

**~The next morning~**

I woke up and sighed. I sang mine and Miguel's favorite song, _Remember me_. It was also Mama Coco's favorite song when she was little. She taught me the song. It was her lullaby.

_Remember me_   
_Though I have to say goodbye_   
_Remember me_   
_Don't let it make you cry_   
_For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_   
_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_   
_Remember me_   
_Though I have to travel far_   
_Remember me_   
_Each time you hear a sad guitar_   
_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_   
_Until you're in my arms again_   
_Remember me_

I didn't notice Roxy come in.

"That was a beautiful song, Musa." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. My grandmother thought me it." I said.

"Miss. Faragonda wants us." Roxy said and I nodded. We both headed to her office. I noticed Daphne, The Winx, and Specialists.

"What is it, Miss. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"The Trix have somehow come back are heading to Santa Cecilia to cause trouble there for some reason." She said. I froze. The Trix in Santa Cecilia and on Dia de Los Muertos. Oh no. Miguel, Mama Coco, and the others.

"Musa?" Stella asked. I ran out without waiting to know how we would get there. The girls soon joined and we headed to Santa Cecilia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miguel's P.O.V**

I wish Tia Musa was here. I was 14 and I haven't seen her for 10 years. If I could I would tell her that music is allowed again. Sadly I couldn't since she was still off at her "Special School" as we had to call it. We were preparing for Dia de Los Muertos. A day for celebrating family as Abuelita would tell me. We were almost done til I saw a blast of ice. When someone had come to take Tia Musa to school she told us about three witches who were named Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. I could only guess that they were those three witches. Icy smiled and was about to attack my baby sister, Coco, before she was attacked herself. 

"Stay away from my family you bitches." I heard someone growl. I noticed it was Tia Musa.

"Told you that we get the Winx's attention." Icy said. Tia Musa went over to us. 

"Enrique get everyone inside." She said to Papa. Papa nodded and did so. We all headed inside.

**~A while later~**

Tia Musa and her friend that were with her headed over to us. 

"Is everyone okay?" She asked. We all nodded. 

"We should talk about this." Abuelita said.

"We will Mama but let's finish preparations first." Tia Musa said. We all nodded. We all went to the kitchen after preparations. 

"Hola Tia Musa." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hola Miguel." She said. She noticed the violin and the guitar.  

"What's going on with the instruments?" Tia Musa asked.

"Music is back in the family." I said.

"We will explain more after dinner." Abuelita said. Tia Musa nodded. 

"What about shoemaking?" Tia Musa asked.

"We still have that sis." Papa said. She nodded and smiled. She introduced everyone and we all sat down for dinner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxy's P.O.V**

"So how did music be allowed in the family again?" Musa asked after dinner.

"That's something you should ask Miguel." Enrique said.

"It all started when I thought Ernesto de la Cruz was my great-great-grandfather and your great-grandfather." Miguel said.

"How did you think that?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. That when Abuelita found my secret music area." He said.

"Which she destroyed your guitar." Musa said.

"How did you know Musa?" Elena asked.

"Mama music speaks to me." Musa said.

"Right. Anyway I ran away and went to the talent show. They said I needed a guitar so after asking every musician I went to were De la Cruz was rested to borrow his guitar.  After I grabbed the guitar I ended up not dead but not alive. I ran in our family and headed to the Land of the Dead." Miguel said. Musa looked at him.

"How?" She asked.

"I stole from the dead." He said.

"And Dia de Los Muertos is a day to give the dead." I said. Miguel nodded. He explained the rest.

"When was this?" Musa asked.

"Two years ago Tia Musa." Miguel said. 

"How old are you now?" Musa asked.

"14." He said.

"You're telling me that I missed 10 years of your life?" Musa asked. Miguel nodded. We soon heard a bell.

"Dia de Los Muertos has started." Miguel said. I smiled. I saw a cat and a dog.

"Dante! Pepita!" Miguel greeted. Pepita moewed. She looked at me and started to rub against me. I started to pet her and she purred.

"You have a way with animals. Especially ones that are Alebrijes." I heard someone say. I turned around and jumped. Musa chuckled.

"Apparently the whole family can see them now." Miguel said.

"Mama Imelda." Musa greeted. 

"Musa. Great to see you again." Imelda said. 

“You must be Papa Hector.” Musa said.

”I am.” Hector said.

”Abuelita.” Musa said. 

”Hello Mama Coco.” Miguel said.

”Hello Miguel.” Coco said. Musa introduce us all. 

“So that’s how you have a way with animals.” Imelda said. I nodded.

”Who is up for some for some music?” Musa asked. We all smiled. Musa, Miguel, and Rosa started to play some music. Musa’s family was interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Riven's P.O.V**

I was heading to Rivera's place for Dia Los Muertos since they invite me every time. That's when I heard music. Music that I haven't heard in a year. Musa's kind of music. I noticed Abel.

"Abuelita! He's here!" Abel called noticing me.

"Who?" A voice I could never forget asked.

"A guest that comes to visit us for Dia Los Muertos since last year Tia Musa." Miguel said. Tia Musa? Musa was an aunt?

"Who?" Bloom asked. Abel motioned me over. I headed over to them. Musa gasped. She ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. Miguel and others but the Winx looked at me curiously. Musa and I broke apart.

"And you said you wouldn't be a relationship with anyone."  Enrique said. Musa glared at him, took off her shoe, and threw it at him. We all laughed. Musa turned to me.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I told her. We kissed again. 

"This calls for a celebration!" Luisa said. We broke apart again and everyone smiled.


End file.
